


White Day

by KayProm



Series: Hyungs and Dongsaengs [19]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gifts, M/M, White Day, canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10300259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayProm/pseuds/KayProm
Summary: In many Asian countries, on Valentine's day it is customary for the female in a relationship to present the male with a gift of chocolates whether homemade or store bought. Exactly one month following, on March 14th (a.k.a. "White Day") the male is supposed to return the favor by giving the girl an item worth at least 3 times more.While cute, it leaves one big question; What if both people in the relationship are male?Now, they could just both swap gifts on White Day, but that leaves no presents to be opened on Valentine's Day. But if they both swapped gifts on Valentine's day, then there would be no presents on White Day.These romantic holidays are such a nuisance.





	

In many Asian countries, on Valentine's day it is customary for the female in a relationship to present the male with a gift of chocolates whether homemade or store bought. Exactly one month following, on March 14th (a.k.a. "White Day") the male is supposed to return the favor by giving the girl an item worth at least 3 times more. 

While cute, it leaves one big question. What if both people in the relationship are male? 

Now, they could just both swap gifts on _White Day_ , but that leaves no presents to be opened on Valentine's Day. But if they both swapped gifts on Valentine's day, then there would be no presents on White Day.  

These romantic holidays are such a nuisance. 

This last Valentine's Day, although most would expect Jihoon to be the "girl" in the relationship, Seungcheol had been the one to unexpectedly give him a gift. Of course, it was just for the purpose of being romantic. Seungcheol was definitely not expecting anything from Jihoon, nor would he still be expecting it. Now that White Day is coming up however, Jihoon has to return the favor.  

Well... _technically_ he doesn't have to. In fact he wasn't going to, but Seungkwan figured out about Seungcheol giving him a gift and now he _has_ to. 

"You can't just not give him a gift!" Seungkwan shrieked, as he tugged on Jihoon's hand, pulling him down the busy street and from store window to store window. It was March 11th, 3 days before White Day, and Jihoon still hadn't gotten a gift. He had completely forgot about it until Seungkwan gently reminded him (and by gently he means pulled him out of bed and marched him down to Dongdaemun on a _Saturday_ ). 

Jihoon rolled his eyes as he lazily followed behind the younger. He had tried to escape earlier, but Seungkwan is faster then he looks and tackled Jihoon in 2 seconds flat. Now the younger's got him in a vice like grip that would take too much effort for him to get out of. "Watch me," Jihoon scoffed in reply. 

Seungkwan turned back to look at Jihoon and glared. "Jihoon," he said seriously, the vein on his brow pulsating slightly. 

"Seungkwan," Jihoon said back as he raised an eyebrow challengingly. 

"You're getting him a gift," the younger said, not waiting for a reply as he tugged Jihoon along to another store window.  "Oooh! What about a watch?" he exclaimed, pointing to the array of watches in the window. Some had numbers on them, some didn't. Some had compasses built in, or other time zones, or  _is that an altimeter? Who needs that on a watch?_  

Jihoon was slightly considering it... that was before he looked at the price tag however. "200,000 won for a watch?! Fuck that," he said, turning away from the window. 

"But, hyung. He'll love it!" Seungkwan pleaded as he pulled the younger back to the window. 

"Forget it! I'm not spending 200,000 when Seungcheol barely spent 5 on a box of chocolates from a convenience store. It's not going to happen." 

"But it's White Day!" 

Jihoon scoffed. "I don't need to spend all my money on a gift just to prove that I love him." 

"Aww, hyung," Seungkwan cooed as he put his hands over his heart. "That's so cute! You really do love him! You should just proclaim your love in front of everybody I think that would be the perfect gift!" 

Jihoon blushed from head to toe as he pushed past Seungkwan.  

"Where are you going?" The younger asked. 

"To buy the stupid watch," Jihoon replied as he walked into the store. 

 

…. 

 

"So how are you going to give it to him?" Seungkwan asked. It was the morning of March 14th and he and Jihoon were sitting in the kitchen as they ate their breakfast. Upon returning from the watch shop and purchasing the _super fantastic, overly-expensive watch (with an altimeter)_ , Jihoon had stowed the box away in a secret spot (a.k.a. under his old bed since nobody sleeps there anymore anyways). 

Jihoon looked at Seungkwan strangely. "Uh... with my hand?" he replied. 

"No, I mean are you guys going to a movie?... or out to dinner?.... or OH you guys should go mini-golfing!" 

"No. We're not going to a movie, or to dinner, and for fucks sake it's colder than shit outside! I'm just going to give it to him after practice." 

"Hyung!" Seungkwan yelled, slapping the older on the arm. "You can't do that! You have to be more romantic!" 

"Seungkwan can you please just stop?" Jihoon asked, already exhausted from the conversation. 

"Not until you promise to do something more romantic than just _handing_ it to him." 

Jihoon sighed. "Fine, whatever. I'll think of something." 

 

_And so Jihoon thought..._

_And thought..._

_And thought..._

_And thought some more..._

_And still couldn't come up with anything._

 

"Why is this so hard," he said aloud to himself as he thrust open the door to his room and threw himself onto his bed. 

"What's hard?" a voice asked from above. 

Jihoon sighed as he turned onto his back to see Soonyoung looking at him from the bunk above his. "I bought Seungcheol a gift for White Day, but I don't know how to give it to him," he said, pulling the pillow from under his head and pushing it into his face. 

"What? Your hands not working?" The older laughed as he climbed down from his bunk and sat beside Jihoon. 

"Seungkwan said I had to be more romantic than that," Jihoon groaned as he squeezed the pillow tightly to his face. 

Soonyoung laughed as he removed the pillow and tossed it next to the bed. "You're over thinking it, Hoon-Hoon." 

"But Seungkwan said--" 

"Why are you taking relationship advice from him, anyways? Seungkwan can't even get himself to ask out Hansol yet." When Jihoon didn't say anything in response, Soonyoung continued; "Look, Hoonie. It doesn't matter what you do, as long as it's what you want. Don't worry about it being romantic, because Seungcheol will love it no matter what." 

Jihoon nodded as he sat up from the bed. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. Okay, thanks, hyung." 

Soonyoung smiled as he ruffled Jihoon's hair. "Anytime. Now go wash up, you look disgusting." 

Jihoon nodded as he got up and walked towards the bathroom. 

 

\--- 

 

After showering, Jihoon dressed into a nice button up top and black slacks, and put on maybe a bit too much cologne. He kept his hair down but combed it slightly so it was even, and put on just enough eyeliner to make them pop. As he walked out of the bedroom, the rest of the members did a double take as the usual baggy-shorts-and-sweatshirt-wearing vocal leader looked like he just walked off the set of The Bachelorette. 

"Damn, hyung. What's the occasion?" Mingyu asked as he elbowed him in the arm softly. 

Jihoon just smirked as he locked eyes with Seungcheol across the room. "You'll see." 

Once dinner was over, he walked over to Seungcheol and surprised everyone by pulling him down by the collar and pressing their lips together. The other 11 members whistled and cat called the two as they continued to kiss, until Jihoon pulled away a few moments later. 

"What was that for?" Seungcheol asked, as the blush crept to his cheeks. 

"Because I love you," Jihoon said matter-of-factly, as he pulled out a box from his pocket. "And it's White Day." 

The older happily opened the small box before audibly gasping. "Jihoonie, this is too much," Seungcheol said with his jaw dropped as he held the watch in his hand and looked at it. "I mean, the box of chocolates I gave you was barely 5,000" 

Jihoon resisted the urge to tell _I told you so_ to Seungkwan, as he smiled. "I know. But you're worth every won." 

From the side, Jihoon could hear the sound of crying and looked over to see Seungkwan wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry, this is just so cute!" 

Seungcheol wrapped his arms around Jihoon and squeezed him tightly. "Thank you, Jihoon," he whispered into the younger's ear. 

"You're welcome," Jihoon replied as he hugged the older back. "But next year I'm calling dibs on Valentine's Day." 


End file.
